Guarhoth
by Ostara-Lupin
Summary: HP and LoTR crossover, Original Charactors, Ostara Lupin and Serenity Greenleaf are about to have the best 7 years of their lives, if they can live through it.
1. Promises Made and Never Kept

Gaurhoth  
  
o.o Alright, so this is it. I've finally cracked and decided to post one of my fanfics... ::looks around her parinod:: no one's here but you and me... good... well- here we go... Lord of the Rings nor Harry Potter belong to me... but well- a girl can dream can't she? ::looks stary eyed and starts to daydream snaps out of it:: ^_^ oh you're still hear? Great! So Read and Review- flames will be used to keep me warm down here in my basement... oh and Gaurhoth mean's werewolves/ werewolf-host... Just FYI  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
*PART ONE: PROMISES MADE AND NEVER KEPT*  
  
"Papa, why can't I go to Canada with you?" 11 year old Ostara Lupin asked as her father, Remus J. Lupin lead her up a walkway to a manor house on the far-edge of Hogsmeade.  
  
Remus didn't answer and knocked on the door. He was leaving to Canada with the other 7 members of his pack and did not plan to return unless he had reason, not even to visit his only child. A house elf with the hogwarts seal on it's nice white pillowcase-toga answered the door. "R-Remus!" He squeled in delight. "Come in! Come in! Master Dumbledore, sir, is in the sitting room with his granddaughter--- this way... follow, Dippy, sir!"  
  
Remus smiled vagually and Ostara's hand in his followed the excited house-elf into the manor and down the hall to the large sitting room. Albus Dumbledore looked up from his book when the two entered with Dippy. "Ah, Remus," he breathed rising. "You're early..." A young girl was sitting curled up in a corner reading a magizine, but didn't look up.  
  
"I wanted to leave as fast as I could," Remus explained he looked down at Ostara. "You are to be on your best behavior for Albus, Puppy, you hear?" he demanded putting her suitcase down.  
  
"Y- Yes, papa," Ostara said softly. "But I still don't see why I can't just go to Canada with you and the pack-"  
  
"You're too young," Remus stated sharply. "I'll send for you when you're old enough."  
  
"But, pa-" Ostara cried out. "You promised we'd be together forever- you promised, pa-"  
  
Remus nodded once to Dumbledore ignoring Ostara's protesting and walked out of the room. Ostara watched him leave her eyes burning with tears. "But- you promised..." she whispered sadly.  
  
A hand rested on her arm and she turned startled to find herself face to face, or rather nose to chin, with another girl who seemed to be the same age as her, with green-garnet eyes and long silver-blonde hair. "Don't be upset," the girl said softly. "My dad left me here, too..."  
  
Ostara sniffled and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Did he break a promise to you like my dad?" she ventured softly.  
  
"No... he didn't..." the girl said softly. "He sent me here to protect me from bad people..."  
  
Ostara smiled a little at the other girl. "You're strange."  
  
"You're stranger," the girl countered.  
  
"Fair enough," Ostara shrugged. "I'm Ostara- Ostara Lupin," she said offering the girl a hand to shake.  
  
The girl looked at the hand confused. "Serenity Greenleaf," she replied.  
  
Ostara gave the girl a quick scan then took her hand in her outstretched one and shook it. Serenity looked at their joined hands then back up at Ostara. "It's a handshake," Ostara stated.  
  
Serenity blinked but both started hearing Dumbledore laugh. "Very well, so you two have meet," he said when they turned to look at him. "There's three weeks left till you two start school- why don't you make the most of it and get to know eachother- full truth between both..."  
  
Ostara had paled and looked surprized at the same time. "I get to go to Hogwarts like pa did?" she asked barely daring to believe it.  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes. "You'll both be attending for the next seven years- now... run along." 


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

A week after Ostara came into Dumbledore's care Serenity, Ostara, and Dumbledore went to Diagon alley to get the two girls' school supplies.  
  
Serenity and Ostara went into Olivander's to find them a wand. When they got in Olivanders they saw three boy's already inside and they over heard them talking.  
  
"Did you hear what Dumbledore was saying?" the second tallest of the three boys asked.  
  
"Ya, he said that his grandaughter and her friend are to be going to Hogwarts this year and he wants me to show his grandaughter around" the tallest of the three said.  
  
"Ya and he wants me to show her friend around" the second tallest said.  
  
"I think he said there names were.... Serenity and Ostara." the tallest said.  
  
Serenity heard her name and turned around and saw the three boys.. "Did you say something about Serenity?" she asked the three.  
  
The three turned around and looked at Serenity the tallest a little startled by how much taller Serenity was then them.  
  
"Oh i was just saying that Dumbledore asked me us to show Serenity and Ostara around hogwarts" he said slightly studying her.  
  
"Well I'm Serenity" she said and slightly laughed at the expresion on there faces when she said that  
  
"But... but.... your and Elf" the second tallest said...  
  
Ostara practically bristled her eyes flashing. "and that's a problem how, Weasley...?" She asked harshly. Over the past week she had grown rather protective of her new friend.  
  
Serenity looked at him " Do you have a problem with me being an Elf?" she asked calmly.  
  
"N....no" he said stepping behind the tallest  
  
"Anyway don't mind him... i'm Oliver" he said looking at Serenity. "but we better be going before we get left here" he said walking out of Olivander's  
  
Serenity walked up to the counter and looked at the old man sitting behind it "May I help you?" he asked standing up and looking at Serenity  
  
"Yes I need help chosing a wand" she said looking around once more.  
  
"Hm... well it's the wand that choses it's owner..." Ollivander said calmly fixing her with a stare. "Now... let's see... you I do not know..." he frowned slightly and noticed Ostara. "But Miss Lupin here I've been expecting..." his gaze returned to Serenity. "So... which arm is your wand arm?"  
  
Serenity thought for moment.. "My right arm" she said  
  
"Hold it out then... yes just like that," He said as a tape measure started to measure her from elbow to wrist, nose to ground and so on. Soon it became apparent it was doing the measurements itself while he was going through the shelves taking thin wand boxes off them. "That should do," he said and the tape measure dropped to the ground. "Now... why don' we try this one for starters? Oak and Unicorn Tail hair...."  
  
Serenity took the wand and waved it as soon as she did a shelf cam crashing down and bairly missing Olivander.. Serenity looked at him wide eyed "nope diffiately not!" she said handing him the wand back rather quickly.  
  
Olivander put it aside and took out another wand. "Well... let's try this one... Willow and Dragon Heart String..." he said offering it to her cautiously.  
  
Serenity hesitated then took it she waved the wand and broke one of the shelfs inhalf "nope" she said handing it back  
  
After a few more mistrys resulting in Various incidents (such as most of the wands shooting off the shelfs onto the floor) He paused and seemed to think for a long minute before going for another wand... "Okay... well... okay..." Olivander muttered steping around the fallen shelf and crossing to a differnt one in the far back. "hm... well okay..." he muttered taking a box down. "try this... Mahogany and Dragon Heartstring..." he sat it on the counter and stepped over so he was beside Ostara.  
  
Serenity took it and the wand glowed silver. She turned to Olivander when it went back to it's normal self. "I think this is the right wand" she said  
  
Olivander nodded slightly. "Yes... yes... okay! your turn Miss Lupin! Come now... which is your wand arm?" 


End file.
